Lost on an Island
by animeheart8
Summary: After a storm, Zoro and Sanji get separated from the rest of the crew, but somehow manage to find each other. I don't actually ship them this was just a crack request from a friend who also doesn't ship them. If you like it despite that then I thank you anyway.


"Ow!"

Sanji brought his hand to his head, in pain and frustrated. He looked around him slowly, taking in the surroundings. He was sitting on a beach, the sun burning bright and hot above him. Waves lapped the sandy shores that guarded a dense tropical forest behind him. His curly brow furrowed with frustration. "Where the hell did they ditch me!?" he asked no one in particular.

He stood up and wiped the sand off his suit. It didn't seemed to be damaged in any way other than still being a little damp. He placed his hands in his pocket and turned his gaze from the ocean to the forest behind him. His eyes narrowed. "I wonder if the others ended up somewhere here, too," he said to himself as he began walking.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?"

Zoro looked at the sandy beach around him, eye scanning the deep blue ocean to one side and the dark forest to the other. He was definitely no longer on the _Going Merry_. "How bad was that storm?" he snarled under his breath, turning to the forest. No one was on the beach, so he figured he had may as well look for the others there. "I bet they all got lost, idiots."

* * *

Nothing seemed to faze Sanji as he walked under branches and over gigantic tree roots in the tropical forest. He had been walking for over an hour, each minute passed adding to his bad mood. After some time, a panther four times the size of a normal panther leaped into his path, and, seeing what looked like easy prey, turned on him. He jumped to the side and kicked it in the jaw, changing the cigarette in his mouth for a new one. The panther flew back from the impact, crashing through dozens of trees. Unfortunately, it hadn't been knocked out, and charged Sanji again. He turned his head slightly and stared at it, teeth crunching the cigarette. Inside his pockets, his hands were clenched so tightly that they were almost drawing blood. The panther stopped and snarled at the ero-cook, amber eyes blazing.

Sanji didn't blink. He let out a smoky breath. He moved his right foot forward slightly, towards the panther. Not enough for a full step - just enough to make it clear he had moved to a more comfortable standing position. The panther responded with a full step back, ears back and tail lowered. Sanji turned his foot approximately two degrees further to the right.

With that one slight movement, the oversized panther let out a whimper and fled in the opposite direction, tail tucked tightly in between its legs. Sanji sighed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth for a full breath. "This island has some weird creatures," he said, turning his head as a blue and yellow bird let out a cry that sounded oddly like a dying whale. He put the cigarette back in his mouth and continued walking. Except for the cries of the dying-whale-bird, the forest was oddly quiet. In fact, it appeared that the strange birds and Sanji's footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard from his position.

He stopped when he heard a crash from a few kilometers away. He turned his head towards the direction of the sudden sound. Dust filled the sky as multiple trees began crashing down. "What the hell!?" He quickly started off towards the sound.

* * *

"That was a pain in the neck."

Zoro sheathed his three swords, angrier than ever. He had somehow managed to return to the same beach three times over, and had then been attacked by a giant panther. In the process of knocking it out, he had managed to cut down a few trees around him as well, causing a flock of birds nearby to erupt into the sky at once. Zoro sighed and walked towards the panther. It seemed to still be breathing, at least, but it was definitely out cold. "It shouldn't bother me for a while." He sat down against a tree near the panther and closed his eye, falling asleep.

* * *

Snoring led Sanji to the trees that had fallen.

_It's got to be that idiot marimo_, he thought with disgust. He pushed his way through some vines towards the sound, past the broken trees.

The first thing he saw was the panther from a little before, out cold. The next thing he saw was Zoro, sound asleep against a tree next to it. Sanji glared at him, lighting a new cigarette. He took a deep breath before he shouted:

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!?_"

Zoro opened his eye, clearly displeased with the rude awakening. "What are _you_ doing, ero-cook?" he asked, not moving from his spot. "Where's the others?"

"How the hell should I know!?" Sanji replied. "You're the first one I've found! I bet you got lost already, idiooooot." Zoro clenched his jaw but didn't reply. "If you want to nap here, that's fine. But I'm going to go find Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

He turned and started walking away. Zoro let out a sigh and stood up, watching Sanji for a moment before following. As he took a few steps forward, he found his foot getting caught on an unexpected root and his face racing towards something black. There was two muffled cries and a thud. Zoro looked up. Sanji had turned when he had stood up, but Zoro had managed to fall straight onto him, bringing them both crashing to the ground.

"_But senpai, we hardly know each other~_"

Zoro had no reply to Sanji's sudden confused outburst. After a moment, the cook realized what he had said and turned a bright red, flinging Zoro off of him.

"D-Don't drag me into your weird fantasies, e-ero-cook!" Zoro cried, his face flushing. He stood up and started walking away. When he had composed himself, Sanji grabbed him by the collar and started walking in the right direction.


End file.
